


Who Would've Thought?

by KetaKeta



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetaKeta/pseuds/KetaKeta
Summary: A Girl, born in a Poor Rural Village. She has no real specialty, nothing to distinguish her from those high and mighty nobles that sit atop the chain. Her Magics nothing to write home about, and to everyone she meets she's described as totally insufferable. Yet, she's determined. Determined to prove something.That she wasn't abandoned for her worthlessness. That there had to be another reason.That Maybe, Peasants can rise too.The Story of a girl who knows not what her capabilities lie, neither does she know how to mend her broken relationships.
Relationships: N/A (yet)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yeah. I didn't see much Black Clover OC Fics being made, and so I thought I'd Join the small Band of People who thought "Hey, fuck it, why not?."
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

_Those Dusk Dreary Nights at the Village of Boon never made anyone happy. The Village was blessed with an Immense Talent for Agriculture, Crop Harvest always being bountiful. It was Closer to the Safer Parts of the Kingdom which made Bandit Raids far less Common than you'd expect, and compared to other Small Villages like it, they got along fine._

_Yet, when it poured down onto the soil with which they Harvested, a mood of sadness and anger set in. Sad at how much better the living standards must be in the Common and Noble realms. Angry at how Unjust all this was. The weather never helped. Unlike other Villages which had a haven for the deeply devout, Boon held no church. They saw it as Unnecessary. What God would curse this world with such tremendous power but such crippling differences? This haunted the minds of the citizens whenever the topic came up._

_Those nights always felt the same, so boring and depressing, like it would always be the same. However, for one little household, a new addition would soon arrive._

_The Moon Hovered over, as lights turned off and curtains closed to kiss the sandman another good night. It wasn't long before the Rain Started, a soon to be torrential downpour no one would ever dream of wanting to be caught up in. Yet, Footsteps slapped against the muddy ground, kicking up into the air as a small basket lay on this person's arm. A Wail could be heard, ear screeching to the person holding, yet that pitter patter of rain made it all but Inaudible to everyone else. The person holding it has a particularly feminine appearance. She bears a black hood encasing her entire face, with her body consisting of a cloak as well. Whether it was to hide her face or due to the weather, none would know._

_The cries grew louder and louder as the Woman's teeth clenched in fear. She held a hand up and pressed a gentle finger to the poor baby's mouth. Her eyes creased together, and her appearance seemed completely exhausted, like she'd not gained a lick of sleep in days. Yet, a smile held itself to her face. A 'Shhhh' emanated from her mouth, like a mother should to her child. "Please...Please, just calm down...Mommies here, Ok? She's here." She spoke, a strain in her sentence that anyone could detect with even the most minimal of effort._

_The wailing continued to persist, increasing in volume as the woman clenched her teeth and stared around. Her foot slipped in the Mud, and she brought herself to a knee. Tears flew from her face...why? Why was this so difficult?. She got up and continued, then stared back at the child. The smile Faltered this time._

_"Please...Goddammit, Please! Will you just...." She whimpered, halting her words as she continued, yet her steps slowed._

_The Wailing continued. It never stopped, a constant sound, driving her to the breaking. She snapped._

_The woman slammed her hand on the nearest door, a yell of anger and pain as she stared down at her._

_"CAN YOU STOP!? STOP CRYING, STOP SHOUTING, STOP MAKING MY LIFE HELL! EVERY DAY WITH THIS!." Another bang...another stream of tears. "Demonic...A demon in my life, that's what you are. He says you're normal, but I know the truth..." She speaks in anguish, removing a hand from the door, as her eyes are covered by an arm. They stream down, rolling past it and onto the wet ground. The rain...that's all it was._

_"Why...Why couldn't you have been born different? We're so alike...you have my eyes, my hair. Sometimes I wonder if there's any of your father in you..." Maybe she did. He was a kind, gentle soul. A man of warmth. So pristine. Every time she saw him, she fell in love once more. Which is why...why she did all this. Why she knew he'd understand and forgive her. Why this child needed out of their lives before she destroyed it._

_"I just...I'll find you somewhere, so please...please stop crying." She spoke with truth, and with desire. Nothing less. She had reasons she couldn't share, goals she didn't know, and whether her delusions were really that was only known to her. However, her promise of finding a home came quicker than she could've ever thought._

_The lights of the house pierced that midnight dusk. A gasp escaped the mother, panting at the sudden act. Despite this rain, sounds shone through. Footsteps. The banging of what could only be feet against wood...her breaths became heavy. She stared down at the child in her arms, as its tears streamed down further and further, its screams becoming piercing. Her mind raced, heart beating, not a thought in her mind about what she should do. She could run, in her deepest depths she knew it possible...but panic set in._

_She took the basket from her Arm, and set it down at the doorstep, whispers escaping her mouth. A sorry was repeated over and over again, yet it was directed not to her child. She stared at the door, a light shining through as it cracked open, and an even greater amount being whispered to this poor soul who'd burden themselves with a demonic child._

_In that void filled dusk, she escaped, not looking back no matter what anyone would say...it was a while back to home, to life. A bandit broke in and stole her, she'd been taken by a beast...anything to deter him from finding out this truth. He would forgive her, she knew he would...yet, that voice in the back of her mind told her to lie. Was it mistrust? Or was it the guilt of her actions refusing to admit what she'd did? She had no clue. Her efforts would always be in vain...if only she'd had the strength, to end its life right then and there. Maybe, just maybe, everything could be stopped._

_However, she didn't. No matter how hard she tried the will to do it never came, and so, she gave hope. That someone could change her, that someone would turn her into anything else. A person whom she could be proud of...someone who didn't tower above the rest. Someone who, one day, she might come back too. That person was not her, despite all this and despite her hatred for that monster, she knew she would not be the one to do it. To change that future, to alter that fate._

_To stop that Calamity._

_So as the rain poured down, and her vision turned back to that door, nothing remained. She could only hope that they'd taken her in, that they could change the future that she could not. Her footsteps grew quieter, as she stepped further and further away from the village. One day...she'd come back for her one day. Until then..._

_She'd return home._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(POV** **CHANGE)**

_His eyes shot awake in that cold dreary night, strained and almost closing upon opening. He was exhausted, tired and flat out fatigued. He brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them, staring outside. The rain still poured, the moon still shone, and it was nowhere even close to daytime. He sighed. His appointments had backed up today, maybe it was another whom he'd had to turn away. They always did arrive late into the night, speaking of problems they didn't have or that were of no concern. It was a pain, a pain even he couldn't treat._

_He reached for his stand, his hand feeling about in the dark as they landed upon something. A pair of glasses. He took them from his stand and set them upon his eyes, blinking a few times as he stared around. The vision was clearer indeed, a brighter picture opening up for him. He stared down. His clothing still consisted of a white gown, a shirt draped under it with boxer shorts as well. He snapped them all together and passed out onto his bed, the work was exhausting. Still, at least he was decent._

_With great reluctance, he stepped weakly out of the bed, a small pop in his back as a grunt escaped his lips. Satisfying, but still annoying. He turned the lamp in his room on, Illuminating this vampiric cave of a dwelling. The knocks were loud, thumping, with what seemed like...desperation? He didn't know, all assumptions after all. He opened the door to outside his room, another door on his left, then...another one across. He sighed, staring away from it in what seemed like disgust. The stairs were his main target._

_Leaving the room, they enticed him, stepping down with a loud thump. Creaky things, they were. He hadn't the energy to bother asking to get them fixed, despite how much times he'd been offered by the registered handyman of the village. Frankly, he didn't do it because of the noise. Day in and day out, dealing with people who thought they had something wrong with them, as well as sounds loud enough to drown out even the most pain splintering screams? He really might end it all if that ever happened._

_He'd reached the bottom of the stairs, a sigh escaping him. Another reminder of how exhausted he was. The knocks had stopped, a curiosity in him existing, because...he could've sworn another sound replaced it. Screaming, yelling...no, crying. An emotion grew in him, an urgency maybe. Whoever was outside was in distress, something that needed to be attended too._

_He reached for the handle and swung the door open with a burst of energy, the cries being audible now. Outside, it appeared a nightmare. Torrential Downpour, same as usual, the mud becoming wet and stain to step in. He stared around, eyes bulging open for whoever it was. Crying, still crying, as no one appeared. He covered his ears, a nightmare? A hallucination? He doesn't know...maybe it's sleep paralysis. Maybe he thinks he's walking when he's in his bed right now...it sounds so alike, like that day, that fateful fateful day where-._

_The crying grew louder._

_He stared downwards, and the source appeared to himself. Inside a small brown basket, inside a blanket, lay a child. A child whom yelled their lungs out at whatever had happened, from what he could tell it was a little girl, no more than maybe two months. Their eyes sat closed, yet her hair seemed to be scarlet red. Unnatural, but whatever. The rain poured down, a chilling reminder of where she was sitting. He stared around, no sight of another human being...and so he grunted. He reached down and picked up the handle of the basket, as he pulled it inside, shutting the door as quickly as he could. The heat stayed trapped in this house, however, so did the babies wails._

_His face turned sour, what was he supposed to do? Was it hungry, tired, both?...He panicked. A feeling in his chest rose up, as he gasped. He didn't know! He'd never taken care of a damn kid before....and so, relying on pure instinct alone._

_He began to rock it._

_The basket moved side to side in a gentle rhythm, forward and back, in a slow methodical manner. He stayed this way, staring down at her...and he smiled. Her cries began to cease, becoming nothing more than audible babble in around a minute. He sighed...that would've been disastrous. Whoever left her like that was the most moronic person he think ever existed, giving away a baby without putting it up for adoption is bad enough, but leaving it in the pouring rain? The thing would've frozen in maybe an hour at most._

_The child began to drift into the world of the sleeping, as her eyes shut and an audible noise came from her. A breath of relief came out in an instant, at least he wouldn't be up the entire night looking after her...still, what the hell was he going to do?. Some parent had left a child alone on a freezing doorstep, no information, no items, no anything. He couldn't take care of a kid, not now and not ever, too much work and hassle. Sure, he had the free time, but would it really be a life the kid would want? Not to mention his lack of actual skills in that department...no, no he couldn't do this._

_He eased out his hand, placing a finger to her face as a look of thought appeared, the only real option was getting her somewhere else. Maybe a nice common family would take care of her!...Yeah, yeah he'd put her up for adoption first thing tomorrow. There was someone, anyone, out there better qualified than him. He just...had to find them! That would be easy, right?_

_...He sighed. Would it be? There was so many stories, Kids getting taken in by families purely for magical talent. If she didn't grow up to possess it...well, she might not live a life at all, and so, the thought arrived. Should he?...The girl must've been left for a reason, right? That whole fate business never did sit well with him, but he's at least well respected. Maybe someone heard of him, couldn't handle the heat, and thought he'd suit it better._

_He brought a hand to his head, rubbing it. "Gah...this is a pain. No matter what I do, it's the wrong fuckin' decision." He sighed once more, staring down at her. "Why the hells this so hard?...You know what, doesn't matter. I'll go around town in the mornin'...really get to know if anyone saw some suspicious characters." That train of thought was probably the best course of action. Adoption would still be the second best, but, through no matter of his own would he take in such a child. That, he was sure of._

_"Well...guess you're stuck with me till tomorrow, huh, little one?." He spoke to the infant, watching as it rested quietly in the hands of that basket._

_"Huh...you know, little one ain't cutting it. If you're gonna be gone anyway, least I could do is give you a name...lets see...." He ended it off, rubbing his grizzled chin with his fingers as the storm raged outside._

_"It's gotta be simple...long names are a pain to remember, so..." A few more minutes passed, as he stood square still behind that door._

_Yet in an instant, his fingers clicked._

_"Jane. Sweet, to the point, and sounds pretty cool." He smiled to himself, proud of it._

_"So, what do you think? Jane working for you?." The baby said nothing, merely remaining in that basket as it sat quietly, not a care in the world._

_He expected no response, and when met with none, he laughed._

_"Heh, well Jane, you'll just call me Chujiro, got it? Dr Chujro."_

_He didn't say it for her to remember, nor expecting her too. It was more a formality than anything, she'd be gone in the morning anyhow._

_"So, for tonight, we'll get you set up ok?....Heh, seems I won't be sleeping much after all."_

_He never did expect too. It was at most five hours every day, waking up and treating whatever people came in with the next day. This humble abode was both his office and his home, a perfect place for a guy so low maintenance._

_He turned around, walking up the stairs with the basket in hand, his face faltering back to a neutral expression. He didn't need to think anymore. This kid would spend the night, then be gone tomorrow. He wouldn't think about it, wouldn't contemplate her ever again. Out of sight, out of mind._

_The door to his bedroom opened, as he placed the basket inside. He still had that little cot from...all that time ago. He held the baby gently, taking it out and looking...and as he did, the thing shook. It blasted awake, its eyes staring directly into his...and he finally caught a glimpse._

_"Huh...black eyes, eh?." He laid them down in the Cot, as they went back to sleep almost instantly._

_He himself stretched his arms out and yawned, returning back to bed as he felt that glimpse of darkness slowly ease into him. His thoughts slowed to a halt, as he made one last note before heading off._

_"...Same as mine."_

_At that moment, the good doctor slipped into a rest, somehow easing into it better than usual._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yet, even fifteen years later, that girl will still be gone by tomorrow. He swears it. It's just...taking time to work up the energy._

_That booming awakening was practically known to the people of this town, an alarm clock for the heavy sleepers by now._

_"JANE! DID YOU BREAK THE MEDICINE CABINET **AGAIN!?."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH! Chapter 2 took a bit, sorry about that. I think this ones pretty consistent in quality, so I hope you all Enjoy!

_ The world was bleak. It managed to hold such extraordinary powers, abilities that granted people abilities that some might even consider godlike. It granted superhuman feats, yet for many, they couldn't reach that level. They possessed an innate ability, a talent for the magical arts, however compared to so many others born with either pure luck or born at all, they were less than gutter trash. Tossed aside by a wicked existence that they held no control over. It was sickening, heart wrenching, and an all around blatant stain on such a beautiful kingdom. Which, by all intents and purposes. _

_ Made her existence even stranger. _

_ A girl, no younger than maybe fifteen, lay sleeping on a couch. Her short, scarlet hair sat in a mess, her eyes filled with bags underneath and a dishevelled look all around. Her snores were audible, an elephant roar in that silence. Footsteps banged, from up to down, as one person raced through an empty hallway. She still sat sleeping. unaware of anything that happened in that ever so helpful night's rest. A door thrust open, as out of her perspective, an equally exhausted man ransacked his own abode. He bore a slight grimace on his face, as fear overtook him...then, a bell ringing slap echoed through those halls. In a second, the sound came, as this girl's eyes shot squarely awake. She looked around, an energy overfilling her, yet those words still piercing her ears as footsteps banged through that hall towards her location.  _

_ "JANE! DID YOU BREAK THE MEDICINE CABINET  _ **_AGAIN!?"_ ** _ The man bellowed, an expression not quite filled with anger, yet a hint of rage nonetheless. _

_ The girl twisted her neck, a slight pop as she held a hand to it, a complaint and a less than audible swear being brought out. She curled the left side of her lip, staring away from him as her answer remained ungiven. He merely stood, tapping his foot and crossing his arms, that emotion being fully portrayed now. Disappointment. A child's worst fear comes from an adult. _

_ A sigh escaped her, she grasped her hair, running down to the nape of her neck. She turned her head, thinking of how to avoid this...but, he'd want his answer anyhow. A groan escaped her now, as she heavily nodded, albeit reluctantly. Still, she shot up a finger. _

_ "Ok...so...um, it might look bad..." She spoke tiredly, an attempt at cheerful but lacking energy. "Would you...believe me if I said-" A yawn escaped her, "It, uh...wasn't intentional." _

_ A look of embarrassment wormed its way onto her face, her hand moving down to her bare neck, rubbing it in an attempt to alleviate the situation. _

_ The man sighed, staring down the hallway then back at her. His look faded, now showing...tired comfort. He spoke again, less tone in his voice, now staring at her. "Were it not for the other seventeen times, no I wouldn't...Nightmare again, huh?."  _

_ She nodded, albeit reluctantly. She hated talking about them. _

_ "Yeah...not too bad this time, 'least." She trailed her words on that last part, no energy to put into them. _

_ His sigh penetrated her heart, as he walked into the room. It was a standard living room, despite his profession. A clock ticked away, standing tall. A green sofa, old but standing the test of time, which Jane preferred to sleep on. Strange, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Nothing wrong with it anyhow. A table with a vase of flowers and a single carpet, underneath a brown Oakwood floor. Simple, but it was good enough for both of them. _

_ He threw his hand to the side, indicating for her to move. She did so, fixing her posture and leaning to the left, sitting upright with her hands laid on her thighs. He sat down, a sombre look on his face, as he spoke to her.  _

_ "How long has it been?...15 years now. Still remember that day, a little girl new to this world...You never had problems. No care in the world. You just...lived." He always did get philosophical when talking about things he had no clue on. Maybe it was his way to learn, maybe a way of giving advice, or maybe he just wanted to sound smart. Jane had no idea. _

_ Yet, she still replied, acting as if she did. "...Your point?" _

_ He let a slight smirk grow to his face, before turning his head to her. "These Have been going for...Seven years now, the nightmares. Only about a couple months ago your magic got mixed in with 'em...Maybe, it's my fault. You were left in the cold for a while...Maybe, your body still remembers it..." His smirk faded, replaced with a look of sadness. The resident 'Stone Doctor' as they called him, never had a knack for emotions. Even when she was around, he was mildly happy at best. When you get five hours of sleep or less a night, you don't have the energy to laugh or be angry. _

_ Yet, he made it for her. A person he didn't know biologically. He was well into his fifties now, Fifty-Three, maybe? She didn't know his age when she was taken in. Yet, he always made it for her. These little moments, a reminder that while he wasn't her real dad, he was as close as she could get. _

_ Which is why she needed to make it as well. She was cold, uncaring, frankly exhausted due to the recurring nightmares and so she never put in the time for others. Though, she may have picked up a few traits from her adoptive dad. _

_ She let out a chuckle, a wave of the hand, as she spoke. "Heh...not a chance. I've heard you describe that night in 'COLD' detail a lot...not once have I had a nightmare about it." She shook her head, even done with herself at that poor attempt of a joke. _

_ Yet, there came his laughter. Or, what he could muster at least. It was a chuckle at most, an awkward laughter you'd get at a party when someone tells an awful story. Yet, his was genuine...whether it was because he found it funny, or because she told it, she'd never found out.  _

_ His laughter ended, a trickle of it escaping at the end, yet his words coming out in near the same second. _

_ "Maybe...Thanks, Jane. Good to know I'm not the main cause of those things." He sighed at the end, a silence falling over them, before his eyes shot open and he smacked himself in the forehead. _

_ "Gah! Forgot, Doctor things...Uh, what was it about this time?...Don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He spoke, laying a finger on his chin, a cold gaze directed at her. _

_ She pondered for a moment, lost in her own thoughts, before nodding and speaking in a tone she was more familiar with. "No...it's fine. I can do it." _

_ She breathed in air, letting it fill her lungs as her thumbs and fingers twiddled with each other, in an attempt to form words. _

_ "There...wasn't much." She spoke, starting it off. "It was...dark, really, really dark. I couldn't see anything...all around me just..." She sighed, a slight shiver overfilling her...it all felt so real. _

_ "Yet, there was one thing. A bright, blindingly bright, yellow light. I stared at it, for maybe hours. Then...came that sound." A slight urge to cover her ears welled up in her arms, yet, she held it down. Look strong. You need too. _

_ Her father nodded, a slight 'Hm' escaping him. He spoke, interrupting her with reason. "That roar...The one you described as 'Like rending the soul from your body'?" _

_ The urge to smirk welled inside her. So, he remembered that?. _

_ She nodded quickly, speaking with haste. "After that, I...felt everything shake, like I was being thrown around. Then, it ended...and I slept like normal for the rest of the night." She shrugged at the end, a breath escaping her, relaxing once more. _

_ Her father nodded, one glaring thing in his eyes, as he sat there for a full minute. Then, he slapped his leg, and turned to her again. _

_ "You slept through the entire thing, huh?...Usually you wake up in terror. Seems like they're developing again." He said, yet not a hint of worry in his voice. His finger came to his chin again, deep in his thoughts as he asked one final question. _

_ "Though...this one at least lets you sleep more...You worried about it Jane?" He asked, obvious as to what he was alluding to. _

_ Truthfully, she liked this one. Every time she had a nightmare, she'd be thrown into a sweat, not being able to sleep the rest of the night and breaking something in the house. _

_ So, she shook her head lightly.  _

_ "I guess not...after all, can't have you prodding at me with what's happening today, right?." _

_ She spoke, a smirk on her face as she awaited his answer...then waited more...then longer, and finally a bit longer. _

_ She sighed, turning her head, only to stare in shock. Her father was deep in thought, mumbling words to himself, and paying no mind to Jane. Though quiet, she could make out a few, which gave her a clear idea as to what he was thinking...which was... _

_ "You have no idea what's happening today...do you?." _

_ He shot out of his thought, a triumphant smirk on his face as he crossed his arms, speaking to her with a tone that indicated smugness. _

_ "Pft! Are you kidding? Of course I do!." _

_ She was in disbelief at his words, her jaw dropping ever so slightly...so, she'd test it. _

_ "Oh? Then, you wouldn't mind saying...right?." Even in her smugness, she paused to yawn. _

_ He threw a finger out in her face, smirking while one of his arms still sat crossed, and spoke. _

_ "Why, it's your birthday." _

_ She spoke back. "Neither of us know when that is." _

_ "I meant my birthday!" _

_ Again, she shot it down. "That's seven months from now." _

_ "THE WIZARD KINGS BIRTHDAY!" _

_ She actually pondered that for a moment...did she even know it?...Did HE even know it? _

_ She sighed. "That's on the table...not what I mean, though." She spoke, the confusion barely even in her by now. She peered for only a few more seconds, and like she thought, not another word escaped him. Seemed he was truly clueless. _

_ She rolled her eyes, putting her head in her hand, yawning as she then proceeded to speak. “Grimoire Selection. How’d you forget that?.” She asked, genuinely curious. _

_ At her question, an awkward rub of the head came from the otherwise composed man. He gave a shrug, speaking. “Well...I don’t use it as much as I should.’Seeing Magic’ isn’t great for when a guy comes in with a leg missing...not much anomalies to detect, is there?.” _

_ A small ‘Oh’ formed from her mouth, as she nodded her head. She’d forgotten all about his style. The ability to gaze at an Object and discern its exact makeup, use or problems. When an old person comes in complaining of ear pain, only for a quick rub of it to completely clear it away, you never even really get a chance to use it. _

_ Which made it all the weirder as to why he’d decided on a civilian life. He definitely wouldn’t be a captain any time soon, but in cases, that magic could be the difference between seeing a normal fork and seeing a tiny explosion seal placed on a part...Maybe that life just wasn’t for everyone.  _

_ Her thoughts Interrupted when her Father placed a hand on her shoulder, stepping up from the sofa with a crack of his back. A smile plastered its way onto his face. _

_ “Well, it won’t be till a few hours from now.” He spoke, turning back to his dear adopted daughter. “Wanna help me clean up the mess SOMEONE made?” He spoke, a slight hint in his tone. _

_ She wondered what for. _

_ She placed a hand outwards, rolling it around as a light chuckle escaped her. “Heh, I mean...I’d love too! But-” _

_ “Great! Get a broom, and put in some elbow grease! I’ll be out.” He spoke, already walking to the stairs, no doubt to go to his room. _

_ She bounced up from the sofa in an instant, a shocked look on her face. “WAIT! Didn’t you say WE? As in both of us?.” She spoke, pleading. _

_ Her father merely stepped onto the first step, with a gentle nod. “Yeah, I said that. Just so happens I’ll be helping after you’re already done!.” _

_ A smile graced that aging face, as he still managed to reach up the stairs with miniscule effort...Huh, he was fairly fit for his age, wasn’t he? _

_ Jane merely stared, at the empty space where he once was, completely flabbergasted...every time, he managed to make some excuse, and every time she just sat there and took it. She sighed, already slumping her way towards where she knew it was, in a way that indicated the hours of sleep she’d gotten was nowhere near enough. _

_ She’d picked it up on the way, bounding into the kitchen, with a look on her face indicating an emotion she didn’t quite know...Pain, maybe. Emotionally, she’d been hurt. _

_ Then, as the brush began to hit against the floor, she heard the click of a door and the steps of someone leaving. So, all alone, huh? _

_ Time for a break. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ The sun began to glow a dim shade of Orange, as the bag she placed the shattered objects in sat in a motionless state. Jane rested on the sofa, curled up like a cat with her face squished against her hand, an idle snore filling the still empty room. _

_ Then, a rumbling darkness. _

_ Light itself ceased to exist for a moment, a void filling her mindscape overtaking every single thought she’d ever have. In that distant dark, she sat in a floating endless, unaware of her waking. She still snored like the dead, not rising at even the most heavy provocation...yet, she was aware. She could feel the eyes of the dark, peering at her, judging her, minding her...and caring for her. _

_ She couldn’t open her eyes, she couldn’t move, she could only sleep yet wake at the same time...yet, this didn’t feel like a dream. No, this all felt real, even down to the drafts of air that filed such an empty space. None of it felt fake...yet, it couldn’t be real, because if it was then she’d question who the hell was doing this...and what monster possessed the ability. _

_ She felt so cold, so starved, so in need of anything to hold her and tell her it’ll all be okay and that nothing here could hurt her like the dreams she wanted to stop so badly or else she’d make them herse- _

_ A freezing hand pierced its way onto her body...so cold, so rouge and coarse...and felt bigger than even the largest house. It wasn’t human, and no matter how much it comforted her in this ever present abyss, the inhumanity scared her more than anything else here. _

_ She wanted to run, to escape, to wake up from the nightmare...Yet, then something spoke. Its voice was deeper than any cavern, a roughness to it like hard leather. Its booming sound indicated something...the creature itself was massive, yet she couldn’t see...no one could, not in this darkness. _

_ It spoke to her, words that should have been terrifying...yet confused her more than anything else. _

**_“Oh...Child, you fear me, don’t you? Your dear protector...do you hold such hatred for me? Why, why dear Child? Is it the visions? Perhaps my way of contacting frightens you...Please, tell me. Talk to me. I only wish to learn.”_ **

_ Its words sent shivers on the spine she forgot even existed, her heart beating faster than she’d ever felt. That fact alone, indicated to it that yes, she could hear. A large draft of volcanic hot air hit her skin, as she tried to hold herself, yet her arms didn’t move. No, instead she remained in her slumber.  _

**_“Yes...I suppose you aren’t strong enough to withstand this realm, are you?...These human limitations are so foul. I cannot even speak with my own vessel.”_ ** _ It spoke with malice, every word hateful.  _

**_“I suppose...the visions will have to do. Please, don’t run away next time. I only wish to speak, to learn, to tell...Grow stronger, dear Jane. I can’t stand this abyss they’ve placed me in.”_ **

_ In an instant, all the emotional spectrum hit her at once. It was like time and space itself ripped, shooting her forward like a lightning bolt to the ground. _

_ Then...she felt it. A warm, comforting, sun hitting her skin. _

_ She bounced up, sweat dripping down her skin, as her lungs drew in breaths she so desperately needed. Her heart beat against her ribs, as she placed a hand against it, still wheezing. Her eyes stared around, taking in her surroundings...Home. She was home. The place nothing could touch her. _

_ She leaned back into the sofa she slept on, taking in everything that happened...That was a dream? It had to be. Nothing in existence could fill her with such terrifying dread as she’d just felt...absolutely nothing. _

_ Yes, that was it. Just a particularly horrible dream. Nothing to tell dad about, after all if she told every detail he’d worry!...And worrying meant he might keep her in to make sure she was ok. Meaning she’d miss out on the selection… _

_ Her eyes opened in panic, staring at the clock in her room...relief overtook her. _

_ She still had time. _

_ She placed a hand to her forehead, memory of the events waning...They talked of visions, of the realm being limited...would a dream really say that? To make it all seem so real, so lifelike, and so horrifying? Nightmares were rarely that intricate. _

_ She took in a gulp, letting her breath slow and her heart rate dim. It was fine. It wasn’t real, best to stop thinking about it. _

_ She gave a stretch of her arms, letting a slight sound escape from her as she hopped up from the couch. No doubt her dad would be back soon, staying out till sundown on errands was usually his way of living. Sometimes, he’d be caught by the public with another insane issue that didn’t exist. She felt bad for him sometimes...She knew he always wanted the help, and maybe, she could’ve forgone magic and became a doctor like him. _

_ Yet, would that really be living? Letting everything pass her by like that? No doubt her visions would continue anyway...Maybe during battle, she’ll find a way to end them. Sometimes...even through means that might upset people. _

_ The thought discarded as quickly as it came, as she stared down at her attire. Her face grimaced, holding a hand to her usual beheaded hair and pushing into it. For all intents and purposes, it was messy and horrid, yet still felt relatively nice. If she bothered with all the fancy looks other girls did, she might actually be taken seriously. Though, with how much she slept, the maybe half an hour of work would be gone by the time she woke up. Barely worth it.  _

_ She sighed, leaving the living room. None of that mattered anyway, whether someone found her absolutely adorable or a dreaded troll, she didn’t particularly care. That type of stuff took energy to get mad about, energy she didn’t have in any way shape or form. _

_ It wasn’t long yet till the Grimoire Selection, so, what to do? _

_ She trotted up the stairs, the end in sight as she turned to her fathers room. He’d remodelled it in the past years she’d been here, a few new luxuries she didn’t even know the man could afford, With so many false cases, how did he even get paid? A thought for another time. _

_ She opened the door, a light creak escaping as her eyes laser focused onto one part. The bookshelf. He’d had it added in not long ago, only a few months actually, but apart from sleeping it was her second favourite hobby. Fictional tales, Historical Knowledge and a source of knowledge she could always draw on. She was as boring as they got, and she couldn’t want anything more. _

_ She reached for a book, plopping herself onto his bed, as she opened to the chapter she was on. As the clock ticked away, her thoughts idly fled, her only concern on this specific page. _

_ “...The hero’s dead?.” _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ The door of the house creaked open, the crack of shoes against the hard floor bringing a smile onto her face. The book had already been replaced, her need for a new adventurer drawing her in. The hero in the last had revived himself with a crystal, one that hadn’t been mentioned at all in the series. Lazy. _

_ She popped up and placed it back in its missing place, opening the door and already heading down the stairs. Indeed, there he stood. He bore that same tired expression, that same dishevelled form, and all in all sleazy look. If the town didn’t know him, she’d think him the wise elder of a local street rat gang. _

_ The crowds already began to gather outside, a sign of what was soon to come. The trek to the selection hall wasn’t long, in fact, it would probably take ten minutes at most. Twenty minutes, that was how long till selection began, plenty of time to alert her father that this was the apex of her career! Soon, she’d be in the magic knights! Of course, she wasn’t as cocky too assume she’d pass first try...or second...or even third! Honestly, she knew about three ways to use her magic right now, compared to the nobles that would be attending...the power she put into spells couldn’t possibly over take the skill and precision they all had. _

_ Still, there was that slim chance. That ever so present miniscule amount that she could topple it all. Why not take that shot? Everything to gain and nothing to lose. _

_ Her father stared at her, an expression of...something she’d never quite seen on his face before. Happiness? No, not sadness either. Definitely not anger...No, he looked to be battling a thought in his head. _

_ Jane hit the last step, staring at him with slightly more open eyes. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t breathe. She only gazed upon him waiting for a word to come out, and what felt like hours passed like seconds. _

_ Then, a sigh. He turned his head, a slight frown on his face, as he uttered words she’d never heard him say before. _

_ “I...I had to discuss someone's death today.” He spoke, melancholic in tone. Jane’s eyes merely widened, a hint of surprise in her yelp. _

_ “Usually it...it doesn’t phase me. Today though...It was the way he died that couldn’t leave my mind.” He turned to Jane now, staring her directly in the eyes. _

_ “It wasn’t anyone you knew, anyone I knew, hell anyone in the TOWN knew...He was a kid, around your age, training in the forest. His parents...hadn’t seen him for a few days, so they went out searching. You wanna know what they found?.” _

_ His words indicated a disturbing sentence would follow, one nobody else would want to hear. Yet, she’d heard him discuss patients' deaths before. They’d never phased her either, this one didn’t, so why was HE so concerned? No one knew him. Yet still, she nodded, and he continued on. _

_ “Charred corpse, beyond recognition...They found a necklace he carried with him a few feet away. Nothing in the area could’ve done that, no bandits had been spotted for months now either...But, the kid could use fire magic.” He said, ending it off there. His tone remained steady, a constant tone of sombreness, as she merely nodded along. _

_ “He’d been practicing his control, on WOOD for crying out loud...one of his spells went awry, and he caught on fire...Kid burned before he could even make it a few feet.” He held his head low, waiting on Jane to speak. _

_ She did, astoundingly confused. “Why...why are you telling me this?” She spoke, wonder in her tone. _

_ “That’s what a lack of control in Magic does to you. It gets you killed...and no offense Jane, but even when you sleep, you almost destroy the house...And you wanna be a magic knight?” He asked, in blatant confusion and...almost silent annoyance. Why did it matter now? They both knew her control was horrendous, neither could DO anything about it...so that’s why she wanted to Join. To finally understand just what the hell her magic was. _

_ They sat in silence for another minute, staring each other down with no malice in eithers gaze detected...only sympathy, for how dumb they assumed the other was. _

_ “Yeah...Yeah, I still want to be one.” She said, confident in every word. _

_ “You’ll die, Jane! You’ll either kill yourself, your teammates, or both at the same time! Is that the legacy you wanna leave? A Magic knight who on her first mission, got everyone murdered?.” His words hit her, yet truth in every word. Why? Why did he only come to this realisation now?...It didn’t make sense. _

_ “I’ll learn...I’ll become better! N-Neither of us know how to control it, but THEY do!...I don’t know why you can’t believe that.” She said, a hurt filling her chest. _

_ Her fathers gaze softened, a slight curl of the lips downward, sadness overtaking. _

_ “I know they can...It’s just...what if you don’t? What if you mess up?...You’ll be gone, and I’ll…” He cut off a slight sniffle. For a man at his age...he really was a crier, wasn’t he? _

_ “I’ll be all alone again. Jane, I can’t lose you. I can’t lose someone else I love...Not to that horrendous scheme of ‘protection and servitude’.” Hate now filled him, fists tightening and teeth grinding and clenching...did he hate the magic knights?. _

_ “I can’t stop you, I know I can’t...I just want you to stop, of your own accord. To live safely, to live long!...To not end up like Corvina…” A tear escaped him which he quickly wiped away, staring at Jane with a pleading gaze, begging her practically...She’d never heard that name, ‘Corvina’...Female, no doubt. So why had he not talked about her?. _

_ Jane started forward, her mind racing. What she wanted was to become a knight, not for servitude or any of that other Junk, but so she could finally end this nightmare. To stop the visions, to stop the nightmares, and find out what was causing them.  _

_ Yet, her dad didn’t. That hurt her as well...to see him so sad, so angry, so distraught over the disadvantage she knew she possessed. Her mind pondered, time ticking away...and a sigh escaped her. _

_ “I can’t...Whether you like it or not, Dad, I need to do this. So...please. Just let me go.” She spoke, calm in her tone. She didn’t want him to feel hurt, wherever he was speaking from, she knew he didn’t mean any harm in his words. Corvina...she’d need to ask him about who that was. _

_ His arms fell to his side, as he stepped out of the doorway and into the living room, setting himself on the sofa. He laid back, staring at the ceiling, as he spoke. _

_ “I really can’t stop you, huh?...Heh, for all that energy you lack, you sure are stubborn...just like her.” He spoke, ending it off with a wave. “You can go get your grimoire...we’ll talk when you get back.” He seemed to accept the outcome...she sighed, reaching for the handle. She pulled it down gently, another creak escaping it. The sun beamed down in all its orange glow, warming her skin, yet her heart felt colder than it ever did. _

_ Had she hurt him?...She didn’t know. She stepped outside, as everyone gathered to congregate for the grimoires...Finally, the pieces fell into place. She’d be a magic knight sooner than she thought. _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  _

_ The sun had already set by now, as the moonlight pierced into the house, shining its glow onto everything in sight. On the sofa, lay that same old man. His hair perfectly blended into the light, as his eyes shut, in a world he couldn’t possibly fathom. His eyes rested, the day exhausting him and that conversation even more. _

_ He was peaceful, still, and completely motionless. _

_ Until an ear splitting rip shot him awake, motion filling him again as he stared around the room. He turned forward...and his heart calmed. _

_ Jane sat on the floor opposite him, staring directly forward with a smile on her face. Brat always was fond of torturing him...He’d have told her to stop if it wasn’t the only motivation he got to go to work. Frankly, if he had the choice, he’d spend the rest of his days sleeping and so would she. Yet, even with such an age difference, she was the mature one. _

_ He leaned back in his chair, no emotion filling his face, as he stared at the ceiling. Only one question filled his mind. _

_ “So, you got it then, huh?.” He spoke, clear obvious as to what she was going to say, _

_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slow nod, as she reached behind her. From it, she pulled out a book. _

_ It was black in appearance, dust filling it as he wondered why she didn’t just blow it off. Its pages however were whiter than anything he’d seen, whiter than snow and the cleanest of marble. Three clovers sat on the front, usual for the Grimoires of this nation...So, it all went without a hitch, huh?...A chuckle escaped him. _

_ Of course it did...No one could stop that girl when she actually wanted to do something. She’s either totally complacent or like an Immovable mountain. Really did show how much she differed, how much they weren’t related. He could barely muster the will to even make money. _

_ Jane stared at Him, and he stared at her, an idle breeze outside as the seconds passed. He opened his mouth, to speak and apologise, but she merely pulled a hand up, silencing him. “Don’t apologise...I know you had good reason for trying to stop me...That’s what I want to know.” She spoke, stretching idly as a yawn escaped her. _

_ Then, her eyes steeled. _

_ “Dad...who’s Corvina?.” _

_ A subtle sound of restraint echoed through the room, coming from her dad. He placed a hand over his mouth, staring down at the floor in contemplation. Should he?...He never planned to tell this story to anyone else, least of all her. Everyone in the town knew anyway, so what good would it do bringing up the past?...Still, she’d only hate him if he didn’t go into detail about earlier. _

_ He placed a hand in his hair, running it through as he looked away, staring. “Corvina...was my wife. Keyword on was…” _

_ Jane's eyes didn’t move, didn’t show any emotion, she merely listened...That’d make it easier.  _

_ “I met her decades ago, maybe when I was twenty-three. She was stunning, beautiful, and silent. Long story short...we were totally in love.” A smile grew onto his face...Happier times. _

_ “She was a Magic knight, member of the Green Praying Mantises, for whatever reason. She’d told me one day, her and a few squadmates were going to exterminate some local bandits causing a ruckus...normal job, and with her skill, easy too.” _

_ His voice wavered now, a slight quiver, yet he pressed on. _

_ “Turns out...not as easy as you think. Numbers had been exaggerated, for whatever damn reason. Turns out, there were a lot more bandits, and they were much higher skilled than they’d been told. Corvinas speciality was Shadow magic, it let them and all her teammates hide in the shadows of any Object, and she could manipulate them however she wanted.” _

_ He spoke, taking a moment to catch his breath. Jane still stared, unmoving and unflinching...Seemed she really wanted to know. _

_ “They’d planned to retreat, but...She was hit. Accounts say it was by an ice spear. Though, I don’t trust any of those damn bastards…” His hand tightened, as he breathed in and out. Continue, she needs to know. _

_ “She used her Magic to conceal the rest of her squad, and they all retreated...Corvina didn’t come back. By all accounts and purposes...she was dead.” A slight breath escaped him, eyes sinking closed as he tried not recall how it must have looked. He’d tortured himself trying to Imagine the body...just to get one last glimpse. Sickening. _

_ “When her squad came back...they lied. Lied through their teeth! They told everyone that she’d collaborated with the Bandits, that she’d done nothing but be fodder!...They told everyone they’d already destroyed the bandits, despite reports coming in tens of times about how they still raided and pillaged the area.” He’d hated them so much for it, that all of it had drained from his system. All he felt was pity towards them. _

_ “It happened about two years before I found you...and the rest is history.” He breathed a sigh, as Jane nodded her head. Soaking it all in. _

_ “So do you see now, why I didn’t want you joining that damn scheme? They manipulate kids like you into joining those ranks! Then, any old noble can toss you aside and the words practically law. So long as you’re a commoner, you’re nothing but scum to the magic knights. Tools to boost their own Ego...it’s sickening.” _

_ He balled his hand into a fist, as he stared down at the Floor...That wouldn’t stop her anyway, he knew it. Maybe, thought, it’d encourage her to stop it. Maybe take the exam when she’s older, more experienced!...That’d probably do good. Then, he could trust her judgement. _

_ So what came next, didn’t shock him. _

_ “Then I’ll show them wrong. I’ll become a Magic Knight so strong that they’ll have to acknowledge commoners. They won’t toss them aside, they won’t berate them...They’ll accept them for who they are. People.” Her words held no emotion to them, no weight...but Jane wasn’t the type to spout nonsense for no reason. No, she truly believed she could do that. _

_ A surprised look plastered itself onto his face, jaw widening to what she said. Could she really? Even getting through the exam alone would be tough due to her status...and being accepted by the other magic knights?...Hell, there were only two squads she could really join in that case. Either the Mantises or...The worst of the worst. Both options weren’t good, but...they were options. _

_ He spoke to her, a questioning tone. “Jane...are you serious about that?” He hardly even needed to ask. _

_ She stood up, hands at her side, as she nodded. “With all my heart...I’ll become a strong magic knight!...Even if-”  _

_ “You have awful control.” He spoke, a smile forming at his lips. Who knew he’d adopted such a reckless brat… _

_ Still, he couldn’t help but smile. _

_ “Then I guess we gotta work on that, don’t we?.” He spoke, a smile that seemed more genuine than the rest on his face. _

_ Then, she mirrored it, a slight tug of the lips upward. “I guess we do.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being super long, huh? Just over 6k words actually. Hopefully anyone reading enjoyed it! I'll try pump out chapter 3 ASAP, which is gonna be a timeskip to the magic knights exam, and team choices! 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
